


The Elemental Dragon Slayer

by Chipmunk70



Category: Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipmunk70/pseuds/Chipmunk70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Dreyer is the elemental Dragon slayer and Laxus little sister who is coming back from a 6 month mission with her exceed Iggy.<br/>She has a surprise for her brother and the whole guild but what is it?<br/>Will her brother accept?<br/>What is install for her?<br/>Or will the past finally catch up to her ...<br/>This is an ocxPrussia(from Hetalia but he will be slightly oc) story I do not own fairy tail or hetalia character other than my own<br/>Kuroko no Basuke chaacters will also be in his story<br/>xx Enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. past and bio

Name: Mia Dreyer  
Age: 16  
Looks : Brown hair one eye is blue and the other is blind wears glasses , a shirt ,tie and jeans with high tops always carry's a small dagger which turns into a sword

Height: 5.0 foot

Family: Ivan dreyer , gramps, laxus

Bff: Wendy, Freed,Gilbert,iggy (her exceed based of England from hetalia)

Friends: Natsu, Gray, Erza, laxus , Bixlow,evergreen Mirajane and every body else in the guild

Magic: elemental Dragon slayer, star Mark (but doesn't find out until later) and lighting magic

Likes: chocolate , reading, painting, drawing, basketball, music and spending time w/h friends,iggy and family

Dislike: her father, any one who hurt her friends/family ,that MAN spicy food

Personality: kind ,sweet ,powerful, strong, has dyslexia and ptsd also anxiety disorder can also get sick easily

Class: s class wizard

Past: abandoned from her dad Ivan at age 2 after her mother died of an unknown illness the Dragon elementia found her and trained her until she was 7 when elementia left her on the 7/7/x777 she gave her a necklace and a letter telling her she fairy tail. On her way she found an egg and she took it with her to fairy tail . a person from a dark guild. Once she escaped she developed ptsd and anxiety disorder. When she arrived at fairy tail she was terrified. Laxus and gramps new it was her because of her birth mark. After she her and laxus caught up he was furious about what her father and that MAN did to her. She got her guild mark in her favourite colour purple on her arm.


	2. Chapter 1 - Coming home

I was on my way back from my latest mission ( which took half a year to complete) with iggy my exceed I was so excited to be back.

"I can't wait to see big brother and everyone else I wonder if there are any new members."

"Yes me too love "

Soon we approach the big guild door, I stared in awe remember how much I loved my guild and family. I open the door and was greeted by another fight (probably started by Gray and nastu) I sneaked my way to the bar and made my way to gramps and gave him a surprise hug .

"Mia iggy your back how was the mission?"

"Yeah it was good there were a few er ... complications but I brought back some money for the guild gramps as well"

his eyes soften and he ruffled my hair and petted iggy

"You didn't have to do that Mia and what do you mean by complications?" gramps said

I smiled softly and said

"Oh its nothing and of coarse I did I love fairy tail so much I don't want it to go in dept by the way were is onii-chan?"

"He is on a mission with his team but is coming back soon why don't you meet the new member Lucy and say hi to everyone else "

" OK gramps " I gave him a quick hug and then went to go find all of my friends. First I said hi to Mira as she was at the bar

"Hey Mira" I said while smiling

She gasp very loudly and drip the glass she was holding, the whole guide was staring at her at this point.

"MIA, IGGY YOUR BACK DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE FOR THAT LONG AGAIN OK" she shouted while hugging me and iggy really tightly and anime crying.After a while she let go because somebody pointed out we were practically dyeing with the lack of oxygen.

"Oxygen" both me and iggy Said in unison

"So Mia iggy how was the mission? " she asked sweetly

"We had some ... Complications but other thanks that every think else went ok" I said softly

"What do you mean by complications" she said with a dark aura around her

"ah" I quickly grabbed iggy and ran behind erza

"Hi Erza " I said trembling while hugging iggy

"Mia your back and why do you seem scared? " she said slightly worried

Then I pointed a Mira who was currently giving of a deadly aura.

Nobody pov

"Mira what did you do to Mia and iggy" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her. Everyone including gramps was now trembling and hiding under the tables as two of the strongest s-class were about to fight about something. Suddenly the door slammed opened to reveal.....

 

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I will update as soon as possible   
I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters apart from my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any character from fairy tail or hetalia apart from own


	3. Big brother and his team

Chapter 2 - Big brother and his team

Suddenly the door slammed opened to reveal... 

Mia's pov 

Laxus and his team

"What the heck going on here!" Laxus said 

"Onii Chan"I said while running to him with iggy trailing behind and then hugging him and he hugged backed picking me up and spinning me around,while his team went and sat down at there usual table. 

"Mia your back" he said then he placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"Oi you bloody git you forgot about me!" Exclaimed iggy while having an ick Mark on his forehead . 

"How could I forget about you, you annoying cat!" 

Iggy just grumbles and laxus just pats his head. 

"Anyway what was all the commotion about" Laxus asked 

"Oh yeah" Mira said while going back into her Satan form and Erza requiped into the the knight . I hide behind laxus as they were about to fight, everyone apart from Laxus were shaking and hiding. That was until laxus came up to the two and bonked there head together, 

"Why are you two fighting! " laxus said 

"She scared Mia" Erza said while pointing childishly at Mira

Laxus then had a very dark aura one which made everyone tremble.

"Mira, why did you scare my sister" laxus said in a deadly tone.

"Ahh she said something happened on her mission" Mira said slightly scared, Laxus turn to me as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and slowly started to back away with iggy on my head. 

"Mia,what exactly happened on that mission" he said with both Mira and Erza behind him 

"Er Well, would you look at the time I think it time for me to go home" I said while looking at my imaginary watch.  
"Mia it's 11'o clook" laxus said   
"exactly" I said while walking backwards towards the guild doors, I then turned my back around to face the doors as soon as I was about to open the door I was lifted from where i was standing I turned around to see my brother holding me.  
"Hey bro could you let go of me he he he " I said sheepishly  
He just sighed and turned around and went to his office ( I'm going to say all s-classes have office's). Once we were in there he place me down on the chair and Iggy sat on the other chair.   
"Okay, so what was this complication you guys had" Laxus said   
"Well you see we saw dad" I said whele looking away not wanting to make eye contact   
"What!" He said in a deathy tone making me flinch.   
"Yeah..." I said nervously   
"Wait here" he said while storming out the room slamming the door making me flinch. He came back second later with gramps and sat back down with gramps next to him.  
"What's this about?" Gramps asked suspiciously   
"Mia saw dad" laxus said in a dark tone. Gramps eyes widen in shock   
"WHAT! WHEN!"he said   
"On the 2nd month of my mission, he was there for like two weeks so me and iggy had to hide so dad didn't see me." I said quietly  
"Why didn't you call me using the lacrama I gave you"laxus said softly   
"It kinda broke on the mission" I said sheepishly   
"How!?!" Laxus said with anger laced though his voice  
"I mean I was fight over 200 demons that day, I mean what do you think was going to happen!" I said angrily with a ick mark appearing on my head. He just sighed, he was about to say something else when a loud grumble stopped him. I just rubbed the back of my head while chuckly softy.   
"Ehem when was the last time you two ate" Laxus asked suspiciously  
"Like last night" I said   
He then grabbed my wrist and took me back down stairs where the whole guilds was waiting for us ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. The next chapter will probably be out next week make sure you favourite the chapter if liked it and I will see you guys next time   
> XXBYEXX


	4. Chapter 3 - The past

Laxus pov 

I was so angry that Mia hadn't told me that she had seen dad. I still can't believe what he did to her, I remember when he left her and when she came back she was terrified. 

Flashback 13 years ago 

Mum had left. That was the only thing that was going though my mind. She left me,dad and by 2 year old sister, Mia by ourselves. No warning she just left leaving a small note behind saying not to look for her. Dad has been blaming it all on Mia saying she was the reason she left but ... she wasn't it was him. 

Two days later 

3rd pov 

 It was the middle of the night Ivan dreyer took his 2 year old daughter into the middle of the forest and left her there. He walked back home by the time he got back it was 2 am his only son was not up, he had planned for his the next day implanting a lightning lacrima in him. A couple weeks later he was exiled for trying to attack the guild. 

            ~~5 years later~~

Laxus pov 

I was now 15 years old it has been 5 years since Mia had gone missing and my Dad was exiled. I wish I could find her, me and gramps have grown apart ever since. I was upstairs watching over everyone, I glanced over at natsu he's new, but he claims that he was raised by a dragon unlike me who had a lacrima implanted in me. I sighed slightly closing my eyes, I was about to turn my music on when the door burst open .There stood a little girl no older than 7 carrying a large egg just like the one Nastu had found , she had a lot of resembled my own mother a bit. The kid was really shaken up and had a lot bruises and cuts all around her body, I went downs stairs and walk toward her. Whilst I was walking towards her I saw a small mark on her wrist looking like lightning 'the same one as my sister' 

"Hey kid what are you doing her? Your parents would be worried." I said ,she was about to say something back when gramps came and asked her the same question 

"M-my n-name is Mia dreyer and my m-mommy left but she said to come here cause I w-will find my b-big brother and grandpa" she said quietly 

"No way" me and gramps said in sinc she looked at me and gramps in a questionable way 

"Child, may I see you wrist?" Gramps said his voice shaking slightly, she put down the egg she was holding and held her wrist out and on the back of it was a birth mark which look like a lightning strike. I realised this was her , my baby sister who was gone for 5 years. Tears started to form on my eyes as I embraced her in a hug, she tensed up but I whispered in her ear 

"Mia it me your big brother, laxus and the old man is our grandpa" I put her down looking at her face was a mixture of happiness and shock. She then went and hugged gramps, who was practically bawling at this point. 

"Hey sis, how old are you now?" I asked her 

"I just turned 7!" she said with pure happiness. 

"Well child why don't you be a official member of the guild" gramps said

"Yeah" she said with excitement laced in her voice. Gramps went and got the stamp and asked her where she wanted it she said on her left arm, he stamped her arm and it came out purple with a black outline 

"Cool" she Said as I picked her up she was surprisingly light. I then noticed her eyes on was dull grey and the other was bright blue, there we're many bruises and cuts on her. I picked up the egg and walked to the infirmary with gramps following behind, once we were in the I placed her on the bed and the egg next to her.  
"So Mia were did you get all those bruises and what happened to you eye?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Well it all started when...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If you liked it favourite and also comment and stuff... I will update as soon as I can, also watch fairy tail abridged of you already haven't its hilarious.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any character apart from my own  
> 


	5. Chapter 4- the past: part 2

Mia's pov

To be honest Laxus and gramps reaction was expected, after what dad did to me I still remember slightly what happened almost 13 years ago....  
~~~~~~13 Years ago~~~~~~~

3rd pov   
Ivan dreyer just left his 2 year old daughter in the middle of the forest at night. As he started to walking away he heard her crying, he smirked knowing that she won't survive a week. He walked away back home were his son was.  
~??? Pov~  
I was awoken by crying.'Strange' I thought I was about to back to sleep when the crying got louder. So I decided to check it out.   
I came out of my cave carefully sniffing the air to check who was around , what I smelt was like the sent of a small child. I started to get closer and found a young girl round about 2 years old in a basket crying heavily. I gasped a what I saw, I then took the small child into my grasp and went back to my cave and laid her down of the rock I slept on. I noticed a small note inside the child's blanket it read:

Dear whoever found this pathetic child,

Please do me a favour and kill this shit excuse for a child

But for any stupid reason you want to keep this child her names Mia Dreyer she two years old and the reason my wife left me and my son.

From Ivan Dreyer

I was shocked about what this man said about his own child, I could sense the power from her I was already looking for someone to teach my power to so I decided it was herb she would become the elemental dragon slayer the most powerful of them all.

I looked down to see the beautiful baby girl, she opened her eyes full with tears, once they cleared up I saw the most amazing bright blue eyes.

"H-hi" she said in the most adorable voice ever.

 

"Hello Mia, my name is elementia and I want to to teach you some special magic" I said but then tears started to form again and was about to start crying but I started to sing a little tune ( song above imagine without the music) to calm her down it started to work as she started to be serene.

"Now little one can you tell me why you are crying" I said in a soft tone

"Where daddy and onii-chan" she said

"Sweetheart your dad left you here I'm sorry" I said her eyes widened she looked like she was about to cry again but I quickly stopped her by saying   
"Don't worry sweetheart I am going to be your new mummy for now ok"   
"O-ok but w-what about onii-Chan and grandpa?" She questions   
"Don't worry your see them soon I promise" I said as she yawned adorably. I played her down on my rock where I slept and crawled around her to keep her warm, she was about to fall asleep when said said sleeply   
"You won't leave me mummy will you?"   
" I was stunned by the question that she asked but I responded saying  
"No sweetheart" 'not yet' I thought  
~~~Time skip 5 years~~~  
3rd Pov   
Mia was now a happy 7 year old with her Dragon mother. She just finished learning all the magic of a Dragon slayer it wasn't that powerful because she is still young.   
"Now Mia I need to tell you something very important about your magic" elementia said   
"Yes mummy" Mia said  
"You may be able to possess something called dragon's soul , it when a very powerful wizard can make there self like a Dragon but more personalised to them. It is VERY different to dragon force and is MUCH MORE powerful, when you are older you may be able to do it you are a very powerful wizard." Elementia said seriously  
Mia stood there shocked until she thought of something   
"Mummy why are you telling me this your not leaving me right?!?!" Mia said started to get teary eyed "Mia don't worry I'm not leaving you , here " elementia said nervous about the question giving her one of my scales attached to a little bit of things rope.   
"Wear this at all times sweetheart and one day I promise you will find your big brother laxus and your grandfather."   
"Um okay mummy" mia said while slipping the scale round her neck.   
"Now time for bed sweetheart" elementia said while Mia was pushed to her bed and elementia wrapped around her to keep her warm.   
"Mummy can you sing my favourite song it will help me sleep." Mia said sleeply   
" Yeah sure sweetheart." Elementia said while slowly singing her favourite song( same song as before.) When elementia is done Mia is fast asleep. Elementia whispered to her   
" Mia sweetheart I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you longer I wish to see you soon but I'll be watching you always just remember that for mummy, stay strong for me please my precious little girl your going to grow up to be beautiful, amazing and strong girl. Remember that I always love you forever and always." As elementia said that with a tears running down her face as she started to disappear....


	6. Chapter 5-The past part 3

~13 years ago~~  
Mia's pov   
I woke up cold with the sun just starting to rise but mummy isn't here. 'She must be out to get food right?' I thought, I sat on the rock me and mummy sleep on and waited   
1 hour past  
2 hours past   
3 hours past   
Soon it was almost the evening and mummy hadn't come back yet. She promised she never leave me.  
The day I 7x7x777 all Dragon parents disappear.  
I waited anther day to see If mummy came back she didn't. 'Mummy were are you I'm so scared by myself'. After 2 days I realised that she wasn't coming back. Tears welled up in my eyes after the realisation 'mummy please come back I miss you I'm sorry for what ever I did to make you leave' after a good 10 minutes of crying my tears had stopped flowing. I decided that it was time to leave and finally found my big brother and granddad.   
~~time skip brought to you by pastaaaaa~~  
I wondered into town I didn't know what it was called but I wanted to asked the people here but I was to shy.I bumped into someone I looked up to see a sleazy looking man who was smoking.  
"Ah sorry mister I didn't see you there" I said as he look down on me   
"Tch whatever" he said while about to walk away but he stopped tuned around and had a sickly smile plastered on his face.  
"Wait mister do you know what town we are in" I said while fiddling with my fingers, he smirked knowing I didn't know were I was and that I had no parents around me, he also saw I had a lot of magic power and the scale around my neck. To my shock he picked me up and said   
"Listen kid it getting dark I'll take you home and tell you were we are and shit." He said while taking a puff of his cigarette but I started to wiggle in his arms trying to get down. He had an angry look in his his.   
"Excuse me mister can you put me down mummy said its not good to trust strangers." I said   
"Well if your mother said not to trust strangers then why did she leave you, now be quite before I make you." He said the last bit quietly so no one around us could hear just me.   
He started to walk away nobody in the town cared about how a stranger just kidnapped a child.   
~time skip to his 'house' ~   
As Soon as we got into his 'house' there were many people there were all smirking as he walked towards an office.   
"Now kid" he said while placing me on the floor and chaining my hands to the wall i started to squirm but he slapped me in the face which made me stop.   
"We are in the outskirts of a town called Crocus the capital of Floire and you are now mine forever." He smirked while he finished tying me up, he got a pill and forced it in my mouth making me swallow it. He undid he tie and tyed it around my mouth so I couldn't say a word, he then left the room and return with several other men.   
"Now we wait full the pill to take effect." He said whilst he and the other men smirking.  
After a few days they kept on feeding me the pills they started to abuse me I couldn't use my magic because the room was magic proof , I was so scared.   
A few days later the man who took me in came into the room with a sleazy look on his face. He bent down and got his knife and started to cut my clothes off until I was just in my underwear I started to realised what he was about to do I started to squirm even though I knew there was of me getting out of this situation, tears started to stream down my face and I started to whimper. He started to unbuttoned his jeans and started to take them off, I started to crawl into a ball but he forced me open then, 

he raped me.

This went on for several days I felt so dirty, so impure. My hands were sore from the restraints was still in my underwear but it was torn, my left eye hurt so bad I could no longer see though it the cut me one day on my eye that it made me blind.  
I heard a loud boom and smoke soon appeared after, a boy a little older then me appeared at the door wearing a white hoodie with a black cross and a plain white t-shirt underneath on it and pair jeans with white trainer's shocked about what what he saw.  
"Hallo schatz, my name is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt what's yours" he said while taking of the restraints of my arms carefully and started to take of the tie around my mouth.   
"M-m-my n-n-name is Mia D-dreyer" I said stuttering he started to take of his hoodie and slowly put it on me keeping me warm. Another man came I he looked like he was from the military, he was about to say some thing to the boy but he looked down and saw me his eyes softened when his saw me. He walked to me slowly and carefully picked me up but I tensed up he, understood what had happened to me.

"Hello child my name is Kama I am the leader of the Garou Knights, I work for the most powerful executioners of Floire I very sorry what that man did his name is Blade Le Torneau his has been wanted for a while along with his guild snakes viper, I see you have met my nephew Gilbert I going to take you to the hospital so they can run some tests on you. By the was what is your name and how old are you?" He asked whilst looking down at me softly

"My n-name is m-mia d-d-dreyer and I'm 6 but im turning 7 tomorrow mister" I said shyly

"Wait Dreyer I've heard of that name before i think he runs a guild in Magnolia Town I think its called fairy tail"

"Hai my mummy said that my big brother and grandfather was there" I said shyly

Okay then lets go Gilbert" he said but before we left the 'office' I stopped him by quietly asking

"Wait mister can I get my necklace I think it is on the floor"

"Sure kid, Gilbert can you get it" he said whilst looking at Gilbert.   
"Mm Kay" he replied whilst looking at the floor try to find it.   
"is it this" he asked as he held up a multi-coloured scale with a thin rope round it.   
"Yeah that's it" I said as he put it around my neck.   
"Okay then let's go"   
~~time skip to the hospital~~

The doctor checked me out carefully whilst both Gilbert and Kama waited outside.

Kamas pov  
I was waiting outside Mia's room while she got checked out. The door opened to revile the nurse she went up to me and Gilbert and said   
"Mia has developed PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder after what had happened, we also did some other test and found that she is dyslexia and also developed anxiety disorder. So I would be careful round her, also when cleaned her up she was raped several times by the same man but she was somehow on the birth control pills.Other than that she can go home tomorrow you can both see her now" I thanked the nurse and went to see her.   
"Hi Mia how are you doing"I said   
"Fine just sleepy" she said in a adorable sleepy tone whilst stifling a yawn.  
"Okay then rest for now." I said quietly I looked over at Gilbert who also looked pretty tied.   
"Ok Mia me and Gilbert will seen you tomorrow" by the time I said it Mia had already fallen asleep.

~~Time skip to the next day~~   
Mia's pov

The nurses and doctors have been really nice to me and they help me calm down when I have a panic attack. They gave me brand new clothes as well. I was now wearing a pair of 3 quarter Jean, some red high tops and a shirt and tie. The doctor also gave me some special glasses so the light doesn't burn my left eye and my other eye was pretty bad as well. The door opened to reveal Kama and Gilbert   
"Hello Mia I'm going to escort you to Magnolia Town and then you can make your own way to fairy tail is that ok?" He said softly as I just shook my head saying yes.  
"Say your goodbye Gilbert" he said, Gilbert was about about to say something but before he did I ran up and hugged him and whisper   
"Thanks for saving me Prince Awesome"   
"No problem Princess Awesome" he said whilst laughing and hugging me tighter. We let go and Kama took my hand gently and we walked out of the hospital.   
I said my final goodbye to Gilbert as me and Kama border the train to Magnolia Town. As soon train started to move I felt sleepy I rested my head on Kama and slowly drifted of to sleep. I woke up half an hour later, I looked over to Kama and saw he was reading a book.   
"Ah Mia your awake we arrive at Magnolia Town in 15 minutes. By the way Mia what type of magic do you use?" He asked   
"I use elemental Dragon slaying magic" I said and I saw his eye widen in shock   
"I see, well Mia when you are older maybe we could work together I can see one day you will be a very powerful girl and maybe you will even be in the top wizard saints." He said, we talked some more after that until we arrived at Magnolia Town. We got of the train and was welcomed to a lively town   
"Now Mia be careful out there and keep in touch with me and Gilbert. Also I'm pretty sure he has a little crush on you and here" he gave me Gilbert hoodie the day he found me.   
"Gilbert wanted me to give you this" he said whilst I blushed slightly  
"Last train to Crocus" the conductor announced as Kama said goodbye and kissed my forehead and boarded the train. I watched it depart and start to walk towards fairy tail.   
I saw a bright egg in a forest as I was walking past it I went to pick it up. ' it looks like a Dragon egg cool' it started getting cold so I put on Gilbert hoodie. I heard a noise and suddenly 2 volcans appeared chanting "me want woman" they started to get colder but I used my elemental Dragon roar to stop them, even thought it was weak I knocked them out. I started to walk away when my hoodie got stuck on a branch I ended up with cuts all over me. As soon as I set myself free I walked away with the egg trying to find the guild.   
~~Time skip to when she actually find the guild~~  
Finally I thought as I pushed opened the heavy door only to reveal a lot of people, I started to shake bit the a boy who looked about 15 came up to me and asked 

 

"Hey kid what are you doing her? Your parents would be worried." He said ,I was about to say something back when an old short man came and asked her the same question

"M-my n-name is Mia dreyer and my m-mummy left but she said to come here cause I w-will find my b-big brother and grandpa" I said quietly

"No way" he and the old man said in sinc I looked at the boy and he old man in a questionable way

"Child, may I see you wrist?" The old man said his voice shaking slightly, I put down the egg she was holding and held out my wrist and the boy turned it on the back of it was a birth mark which look like a lightning strike. He looked really shocked, tears started to form on his eyes as he embraced me in a hug, i tensed up but he whispered in my ear

"Mia it me your big brother, laxus and the old man is our grandpa" He put her down looking at my face was a mixture of happiness and shock. I then went and hugged gramps, who was practically bawling at this point.

"Hey sis, how old are you now?" he asked me

"I just turned 7!" I said with pure happiness.

"Well child why don't you be a official member of the guild" gramps said

"Yeah" I said with excitement laced in her voice. Gramps went and got the stamp and asked her where I wanted it on my left arm, he stamped my arm and it came out purple with a black outline

"Cool" I Said as Laxus picked me up, he was surprised how light i was. He then noticed my eyes on was dull grey with scar and the other was bright blue, the many bruises and cuts which were on me.He picked up the egg and walked to the infirmary with gramps following behind, once we were in the he placed me on the bed and the egg next to her.   
"So Mia were did you get all those bruises and what happened to you eye?" He asked suspiciously.   
"Well it all started when..." ( basically what just happened in this chapter and the one before.) 

I told them I looked to laxus to gramps both of them had a mix of pure anger and shocked. Laxus just picked he up and hugged me and said 

"Don't worry my precious little sister I'll protect you"

 

~~~Present time~~~ 

'Big brother where were you this time?'


	7. Chapter 6-Mystogan

Mia's POV

I was snapped out of my daze when I was walking down the stairs and a loud growl was heard from my stomach, the whole guild looking at me and Iggy as I stared at the ground and blush from embarrassment. Laxus then dragged me toward the bar were Mira was waiting for me.

"Mira" Laxus said

"yes what can i do for you both" she replied while giving him the tell-me what-happen-later look 

"Get her some food would ya" He said

"Sure,Mia i'll make you you favourite" she said to me with a smile as Laxus just sighed and went back to his team, while i said at the bar only to be greeted by loke, who is a very good friend of mine.  
"Princess your back why don't you come to mine so we can catch up" he said  
"Well hello two you to and no I'm good" i said  
"Whatever I'll see you later I guess" he said as he walked away  
I just shook my head and waited for my food, iggy came and rested on my head as I laid my head on the table  
"Here you go Mia enjoy and here's some tea for you iggy." She said while giving me a grilled cheese.  
"Thank you Mira" I said with a mouthful of cheesy goodness in my mouth.  
After I finished I hopped of the stool and went to the new girl Lucy, that was untill I saw every on around me apart from laxus, gramps, iggy and I started to fall asleep that could only mean Mystogan was back.  
Mystogan was like a another brother to me and I also know who he really is, I know almost everything about edolas he wanted to keep some part secrets.  
"Master I have completed the mission" he said until he glanced at me and iggy  
"Hello mia, iggy when did you two get back?" He questioned  
"This morning" I replied as he went upstairs to take another mission. Once he found one he went back down and asked  
"Mia , iggy do you want to catch up before I go on another mission" I looked at laxus as he gave a nod to say we could go.  
"Sure, come on iggy" I said as we stated to walked out of the guild.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

We arrived at my favourite place a beautiful garden it had special enchantments so only people who I allow can come in, it was a special place I could go which can help me calm down  
We arrived at my favourite place a beautiful garden it had special enchantments so only people who I allow can come in, it was a special place I could go which can help me calm down. Iggy stated to fly around in the open area, while other animals started to come out like little kittens and chipmunks. Me and Mystongan sat on the bench there as the cute animals started to surround us.  
"So..... How was your mission" I asked him breaking the silence  
"Good, how was yours?" He said while he pulled down his mask.  
"The same as always you know killed some demons meet some nice people......saw my father and meet up with Gilbert." I said nervously  
"I'm sorry you saw who ?!?" He exclaimed

"My father" I said while leaning on him which he responded by putting his arm around me

"Why didn't you call me on the lacima I could of saved you, I could of helped I-" he said angrily before I cut him of as I knew how angry he would get whenever my father was brought up, he as well as most people hated my father for what he did to me.  
"Mystogan-nii I was fine he didn't see me or iggy and he was gone after a week or two as we were hiding from him." I said calmly 

"Ok fine but why am I just finding about this now you should of called me as soon as you saw him and didn't laxus give you a lacima?" He asked  
"Well about that......" I said sheepishly  
"You broke it didn't you" he said  
"Yeah... Cause you know that's what happens when you fight demons." I said giggling lightly as he just sighed  
"It's getting late you two should be heading back your brother would be worried" he said a whine left my mouth and cuddled into him more not wanting him to move. I do this every time, we don't see each other often because of our mission so I cherish every moment I get with him.  
"Mia, come on its late and you look exhausted." He said softly but I just shook my head and closed my eyes, hugging him closer.  
"Fine I'll carry you then if you're not going to move." He said while putting his mask back on and the picking me up, as he did I snuggled into his arms and closed my eyes while iggy came and sat in my arms.  
"Come on then" he said but I had all ready fallen asleep

~~time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny~~

3rd pov  
As Mystogan and walk to hers and laxus flat he couldn't help but feel sorry for Mia as she had been through so much, he wanted to help her at every given time she needed. however he was scared for the future he knew anima would come soon and he would have to leave her. 

Soon Mystogan reached Laxus and Mia's house, he rang the door bell and Laxus answered with the rest of team.He picked Mia and iggy up and said a quiet thanks before shutting the door until Mystogan stuck his foot out stopping the door from shutting,

"Tell here i'll be gone for a while and that i will come back for her as quickly as possible." he said, he removed his foot and then dispersed in to the darkness.

Laxus rested her on the sofa and took off her shoes and socks, he got evergreen to change her in her pj's and she didn't even wake up once as she was a very heavy sleeper. Once she was dressed laxus tucked her and iggy in her bed, he kissed her on the forehead and mumbled "night sis"before turning of the light and shutting the door letting Mia a nice long sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author note: 
> 
> Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a writer block yay


	8. Chapter 7-New mission

3rd POV 

It was currently 1pm and Mia and Iggy were still asleep. Laxus was trying to get them up for the past 10 minutes. He knew she had a long mission but she needed to get up.  
"Mia Iggy get up." He said only to get a whine from both of them while she cuddled onto her pillows. Laxus just sighed and picked her up in his arms and started to walked to the kitchen knowing that Iggy would slowly follow.  
"What for breakfast" She mumbled into laxus shoulder, he chucked and said  
"Mia first of all its lunch and second of all pancakes." Mia's head lifted up at pancakes and she smiled softly   
"Yum" she said

Mia's pov   
After we finished breakfast and i got changed we headed to the guild, me and laxus talked about the mission's we went on while iggy followed. When we arrived we saw a military figur and a boy a little older than me standing there I realised it was Kama and Gilbert.  
"Yo Kama Gilbert." I said while laxus went of to his team   
"Ah Mia, I have a question to ask you." He said as I nod of waiting for him to carry on   
"As you already know Gilbert is now training in the military and I was wondering if you wanted to train with him too it will be 6 month's of training and 6 month's of missions. You will be training in the magic division if you want to take this offer." He said and when he was finished the whole guild was silent.   
"When will I start" I asked   
"Two days." He said   
I looked at Gramps and Laxus as I closed my I said   
"Yes I'll do it."   
Everyone was shocked but Gramps and laxus understood my decision as I always wanted to join them to help improve my magic.   
"But on one condition, can iggy come?" I asked not wanting to leave him behind.  
"Yes he can come, we will be back in two days to collect you food and clothes will be provided when we get to the base." He said and then left, Gilbert followed after he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed as he ran off to catch Kama.

When they left, everyone was silent, I locked eyes with Gray who then ran out of the guild. I looked around the guild to see every one looking at me, I gave Laxus a nod and ran after him. I found him in an ice cream shop with two cups of ice cream one vanilla and the other mint choc chip. I entered the shop and sat down with Gray, as i did he pushed the mint choc chip toward me, Gray like a lot of people in the people in the guild was like a brother to me and Laxus trusted him so when i was younger Gray would always look after me because gramps couldn't. We sat there in silence eating our ice cream until he spoke.

"Mia, why did you take it, you just got back i want to spend more time with you not two days." He said angrily

"Gray I-" 

"No Mia, look your like a sister to me and to the whole guild we don't want you to leave again."

"But this is an opportunity of a life-time Gray you off all people should know how much i want this."

"I understand that but i just don't want you to be hurt again."He said quietly 

I just sighed and moved to sit next to him 

"Gray, i promise I won't get hurt plus i'm only to be gone for a year, remember i have been gone longer than that." I said giggling softly 

"Ok Ok fine i'm sorry i just missed you and i-i just didn't want you to leave again." He said whispering slightly while giving me a side hug

"Come on lets go back to the guild." He said 

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

We arrived back to the guild and everything was normal again,Natsu as trying to pick fights with everyone, Erza was eating cake and Gramps was back in his office. I was suddenly pick up by no other than Loke, i already knew who he was really and I knew his time would be up soon,

"Loke put me down" i said 

"Nope" he smirked 

"Gray, a little help please" I said as he just sighed and took me from Loke and put me down on the floor 

"Thank you" I said smoothing my clothes   
"Now take me to the new member please" I asked both of them, just as I said it Loke ran of somewhere else I just sighed and grabbed Gray making sure he doesn't run off as well.  
"Come on then" he said taken my small hand into his bigger ones.

The new member, Lucy was at the bar with Natsu, Happy and Iggy.

"Oi flame brain" Gray shouted as we approached them

"What is it ice princess" Natsu replied   
"Introduce Mia to Lucy for me please"   
"Sure,luce this is Mia Dreyer, Mia this is Lucy who joined the guild a couple days ago." Natsu said

"Nice to meet you Lucy, what magic do you have?" I asked  
"Oh it's nice to meet you too and I use celestial magical I currently have 7 gold keys" she said excitedly   
"Oh cool well I have elemental Dragon slayer magic and lighting magic tought by my brother,laxus" I said  
"NANI your a Dragon slayer too and you related to Laxus" she exclaimed   
"Yep" I said while popping the p.   
We talked for a little while longer and soon enough it was 8:00 and most of the guild have gone back to their home. I started feeling hungry and sleepy, Lucy had just left with natsu and happy trailing behind. Soon it was just me , Iggy,Laxus,Gramps,Gray and Mira we all sat there in a comfortable silence before Mira spoke up   
"You know Mia iggy every one is going to miss you". She said softly while everyone else just nodded in agreement  
"I know Gray already gave me a mini lecture." I said chucking slightly as Gray just blushed.  
"Well we should all get home it's getting late" Gramps said.   
"Laxus carry me please" I said while raising my arms and using my best puppy dog face. Everyone chuckled at my childish behaviour and laxus complied, lifting me up and Iggy sat on his head.   
"Well we will see you guys tomorrow" laxus said as he started to walk out of the guild...

Author note:  
I'm sorry for not updating guys and this is such a bad chapter(〒︿〒)   
I have a plan for the story but it take time for me to write it as I have writers block I also like to make sure everything is perfect.  
But updates will be slow from now on as I am now back at college but year thank you guys for reading and remember to favourite and comment because I want to know if you are enjoying this or not but anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any spelling/ grammer mistakes also I do not own any of the characters apart from my own


End file.
